2006
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2006'. Television Series premieres * February 25 - Kappa Mikey * March 3 - Wonder Pets * August 28 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * September 22 - Mr. Meaty * Robot and Monster (Pilot Episode) Series finales * August 19 - Invader Zim, one and a half seasons (cancelled on January 17, 2002, although the final unaired episode aired on Nicktoons Network on this date) * November 14 - As Told By Ginger, three seasons * November 25 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, three seasons * December 13 - The X's, one season Season premieres Specials * January 16 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! * July 21 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Australian TV series * July - Hi-5: Series 7 premiered on Nick Jr. in Australia. * October 16 - The Upside Down Show premiered on Nick Jr. in October 16, 2006 in Australia. Movies Theatrical * June - Nacho Libre * August - Barnyard * December - Charlotte's Web Made-for-TV * January 6 - Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Video games * Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo DS) * October 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World * October 24 - Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * November 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab Albums * August 8 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Hits * September 12 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Best Day Ever Home video releases * January 31 - Drake & Josh Go Hollywood * February 7 - Nick Picks: Volume 3 * February 21 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time * March 14 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 * April 18 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 1 * May 23 - The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol * June 6 - Nick Picks: Volume 4 * July 18 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Karate Island * July 25 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 * September 12 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 4, Volume 1 * September 26 ** Nick Jr. Favorites: Holiday ** Nick Picks: Holiday * October 3 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Freaky Favorites * October 17 - Nick Picks: Volumes 1-3 (box set) * October 18 - Nick Jr. Favorites: Volume 2 * October 31 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Whale of a Birthday * November 28 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 2 * December 12 - Barnyard iTunes releases * January 25 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season One * February 28 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Two * May 29 - The Fairly OddParents: Seasons One and Two * June 12 - Danny Phantom: Season One * October 16 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Three * November 5 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Three * November 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Four Albums April 11 - Diego, Dora, and Friends Animal Jamboree Business * January 3 - A new Viacom begins operations, after being spun off from CBS Corporation, formerly known as Viacom. This new Viacom retains control over Nickelodeon and its sister networks. People * July 21 - Mako Iwamatsu (voice actor on ) dies 2006